Percy Jackson vs Legend Hunter
Percy Jackson vs Legend Hunter is a What If Death Battle starring Percy Jackson and Legend Hunter, an original character. Description The Son of Poseidon vs the Son of the unknown Goddess of Devouring. Will Percy's water be enough to douse Legend Hunter's power? Interlude Wiz: Sons of powerful gods, slayers of monsters and achievers of the impossible. Boomstick: Percy Jackson, son of the God of the Sea. Wiz: And Legend Hunter, son of the One who Devours All. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Percy Jackson Wiz: On a warm sunny day in the summer, one Sally Jackson was relaxing at a beach cabin when a handsome stranger approached her, Boomstick: This man and Sally hit it off, spending the summer together before Sally was knocked up by him. Oh yeah, right after revealing he was THE GOD OF THE SEA HIMSELF, Poseidon of the Greek Gods. Wiz: Nine months later, Percy Jackson was born, but Poseidon happened to have sired him against the rules of pact made around World War Two, after Hitler, who is apparently Hades' son, caused too much destruction and Death using his power. Boomstick: Thanks a lot dad! Wiz: As a child of one of the big three, he is naturally powerful, even as a baby. He once even pulled a Heracles and strangled a snake in his Day Care Crib. Boomstick: At twelve years old he was on a school field trip just trying to get by, when his harpy of a teacher Miss Dodds demanded she talk to him. When he went into the museum to talk Miss Dodds turned into a terrifying freak of nature called a Fury, one of the three main servants of Hades. Wiz: He would have perished if it hadn't been for his Wheelchair-bound History teacher Mr. Bruner arriving and giving him a pen that turned into a sword, which he used to slay her out of luck. Boomstick: After his school year ended, his mother took him to the beach where he was conceived to spend a quiet relaxing week with him. Instead they got a free car chase, courtesy of Zeus' wrath and the Minotaur. Wiz: The Minotaur knocked his friend Grover the Satyr unconscious, while abducting his mom and sending her to the Underworld. Boomstick: She died?! Wiz: No, she was just sent there as a hostage! Percy actually used his rage to kill the Minotaur bare-handed, arriving in Camp Half-Blood, the Hogwarts for Demigods. Boomstick: Wiz don't be dumb it's a Beacon Academy for Demigods. Wiz: Does it even- ugh... His favored method of killing is Riptide a sword wielded by Heracles long ago to fight off the monstrous Ladon, the monster who guarded the Golden Apple Tree. He fought and trained his skill with this sword for Five whole years. In fact he was so good with the Greek style of fighting, he took down huge waves of the Roman Military Single-handedly. Boomstick: Riptide is composed of Celestial Bronze, a metal forged on Olympus and is used to slay monsters, Gods, other Demigods etc. Wiz: Riptide starts off as a cheap Ballpoint Pen, and becomes a sword when the cap's removed. If Percy were to lose the sword, it will appear in his pocket about two minutes later. Boomstick: Wha-Really?! I need that kinda magic for my keys! Or my wallet. Or my headphones! Wiz: But he's not just physically tough, as a son of the sea god he has control over most forms of water, able to conjure it into different, devastating attacks to surprise his foes and brutally end them. Water actually possesses a Power-Up factor to it, upping his speed and strength. Boomstick: He used Water to cause another eruption at Mount Saint Helens, AND defeat the War God Ares single handedly. Wiz: When he channels the water just right, he can create a miniature hurricane that can damage and kill all foes around him. The drawback is that he usually is exhausted after using this move. Boomstick: Percy's first BIG prophecy meant he had to defeat Kronos, the father of the Gods. Percy wouldn't have been able to stand against his monster armies if it hadn't been for the most painful bath of his life. Wiz: Percy actually took a swim INSIDE the River Styx, which can suck out a person's soul and turn them into a husk of a person. As a result his skin and bones became indestructible and his reflexes are better than those of Gods. He took down Hades army and got the better of Hades after swimming in it. But it is not all perfect. It can leave him completely exhausted, and the only spot that is not iron skin is the small of his back. Boomstick: The hell is that part?! Wiz: I believe it is the are underneath the shoulder blade and next to the spinal cord? Boomstick: Percy has challenged countless monsters, navigated the Sea of Monsters, held up the weight of the sky and defeated many Gods and Titans alike. Wiz: If you know anything, you'll think twice before challenging the Son of Poseidon and Saviour of Olympus. Legend Hunter Wiz: Around the world, there are different beliefs, different folklore and different gods. But what if they all existed in the same universe? Boomstick: It's called a "Total Fuckery". Wiz: The gods of every religion all guard their respective countries and domains. However, a god from Egypt named Osiris is now planning an uprising to have the dead overwhelm the world and he plans on killing his fellow gods. Boomstick: He started his plan by framing Zeus as responsible for the death of Amaterasu's brother, Susanoo. Naturally, this caused a shit storm in godville and made nearly every god in the world to go to a giant war. Basically World War 3 - God edition. Wiz: With the gods in war and the world in chaos, people of Earth began losing hope. Until a mysterious warrior stood up. Boomstick: No name. No memory. Simply badassery. He was simply known as Legend Hunter. Wiz: Legend Hunter's past is a mystery, even to him. But apparently he doesn't care at first as he did not do anything to find about anything from his past. He just wanted to survive the cruel world by slaying monsters and gaining money. Boomstick: But everything changed when the gods went to war. Because of these " ungodly forces", Legend Hunter was hired by Aphrodite, who he banged the first time he met her, lucky bastard, to kill a god named Ammit. Some people aren't crazy enough to take on a god right? Nope! Legend Hunter immediately took the challenge, nonchalantly, and actually managed to kill Ammit! Damn. He must be Guts' son. Wiz: After fatally injuring Ammit, Legend Hunter planned to finish him off. But Ammit mentioned something about Legend Hunter being the son of a goddess called "One who Devours All". Curiosity got the better of him, so he spared Ammit, but left him to bleed to death. Boomstick: After receiving his reward from Aphrodite, and banging her again, really lucky fucker, Legend Hunter set out to find more about his past and find his mother...while killing anyone that gets in his way. And how can he do this without his weapons? Wiz: His favorite weapons are two chain sickles with blades that can injure even a god and it's chains can extend to a long but limited measurement. Boomstick: Unlikely as it seems, Legend Hunter actually uses guns. His Murphy's Rifle is a magical Thompson SMG with unlimited bullets. 'Cause magic. But it's not really strong against really tough body armor. So his other gun is the No Name Revolver. It's a six bullet revolver that can pierce even the hardest metal you know. Wiz: It has been shown to able to pierce even titanium and is implied to be able to pierce even godly armor made even by Hephaestus. Though it's ability to pierce godly armor is yet to be seen. Plus, the gun is limited to 6 bullets so he needs to reload constantly. Boomstick: His other weapons include Lapu Lapu's Machete, an awesome weapon that can deflect laser beams and even unleash it's own energy waves. Wiz: His greates defense is the Shield of Amaterasu, which he gained after killing her-- Boomstick: Awesome. Wiz: --The shield is completely indestructible as it can absorb unlimited amount of force and power. The catch: he cannot attack or equip any of his other weapons when he's using the shield. Luckily, he can unequip and equip these weapons very fast thanks to his weapon summoning, where he stores these weapons and the shield in an empty space when he doesn't need them. '''Boomstick: They all seem awesome but they all pale in comparison to his most powerful weapon. The magic sword named Atlas. Wiz: Atlas is a mysterious sword of power. It can deflect godly beams, destroy entire cities and even kill gods. Boomstick: But like everything that is powerful, there's a catch. If Atlas is used to destroy something as big as a city, the force of the attack will literally injure Legend Hunter. Wiz: How injured? Boomstick: All of his skin nearly burned off and render his bones paralyzed, causing him to not be able to fight for nearly 8 hours. Wiz: Now that hurts. Boomstick: Legend Hunter has dons quite some epic shit in his life. He's slain 3 different gods, killed many monsters, even when he was young, and he's took down an entire army WITHOUT ANY OF HIS WEAPONS! This guy is badass right here. Wiz: Never make a mistake of trying to get to this hunter's bad side. Legend Hunter: My mother is a weapon of the gods, I barely remember anything about my past, I kill monsters every single day and I had to sleep through the sound of gods waging war with each other! So if you think that you've gone through shit, I suggest you check your privilege. DEATH BATTLE! Percy walks around Camp Half Blood until a nearby explosion caught him by surprise. He runs towards it and sees Legend Hunter with an injured Annabeth. Percy goes over to her side. Percy: Anna, you gotta leave. I got this guy. She leaves and Percy faces Legend Hunter. LH: Son of Poseidon. Percy: You know me? LH: No. Cause I thought Poseidon only had a cyclops for a kid. Percy brings out Riptide while Legend Hunter takes out his chain sickles. Percy: Now you're going down. FIGHT! Percy attempts a downward slash at Legend Hunter but the latter catches the blade with one hand and Legend Hunter tries a slash with his sickle but it merely scratches on Percy's body. Percy kicks away Legend Hunter and runs at him, then unleashes a combo. Results ' Who would you be rooting for? Percy Jackson Legend Hunter ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years